


Home For The Night

by SexyMonsterFucker



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: F/M, Top Venom Symbiote (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 15:45:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16746853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyMonsterFucker/pseuds/SexyMonsterFucker





	Home For The Night

You come home to find him asleep on the living room floor. You held your breath because you knew if you woke him he would be angry. As much as you wanted to see and touch him, you cherished his good moods more. You didn’t want to ruin his entire night just because you were selfish.

You tiptoed past him. You could feel his purring from deep within on the floor as you crept past. You smiled at the beast laying on your floor. You opened your bedroom door slowly and quietly, as not to wake him. A small creak came from your door and you felt your heart sink. You heard a growl behind you, so you decided to turn and take your punishment like an adult.

“He’s still asleep,” You thought, “Thank God!”

You crept into your room, closing the door with the same precision you had used to open it. You sat your purse down and laid yourself across your bed. You slowly kicked your shoes off on the floor, as not to make too loud of a sound. Work had worn your body. You were physically and mentally tired. You curled up into a ball on your bed. Resting your eyes soon turned into sleep.

The scratching of your door woke you. You heard him hiss your name. You jumped off the bed and swung the door open. “Why… didn’t you wake… me?” He growled. “V-Venom, I didn’t want to disturb you! You looked-looked so happy there in the floor. I-I know how much you enjoy your na—“ His long finger pressed against your lips. He hissed, “Pleasure… Venom craves… you.”

With one swift motion, he had you pinned against he bed. He had ripped your top layer of clothing from you in the blink of an eye. He stuck his long tongue deep inside your mouth, moving it to massage you. You moaned against him, his body temperature engulfing you. You removed your bra and panties before him, he watched each of your movements carefully. You laid underneath the beast as his tongue massaged down your body. It ventured in each crevice it could: under you chin, between your breasts, around each of your nipples. He snarled with enjoyment.

The creature pulled your legs closer to him, placing them over his shoulders. He licked a trail from your lips to your stomach. Before you could tell what he was doing, he stuck his tongue deep inside of you. You moaned his name loudly. His tongue was long. Long enough to touch everywhere and anywhere that could possibly pleasure you. His tongue continued with sharp, erratic motions for quite sometime. He brought you close to the edge, but before you could finish he pulled away.

You reached for him, but he pinned your arms down. “Ve-Venom, pl-please!” You called out for him. The Beast towered over you, he was breathing heavily. He slid inside you, filling you to the hilt. You moaned in appreciation. The friction was just what you had been wanting. You wanted him inside you, he wanted to be inside you. The sensation between your legs was incredible, but it became euphoria when he began thrusting. You held the sheets below you as he continued to thrust his way inside you. You heard a popping noise; you quickly realized it was the corners of the sheets popping from the bed itself.

You felt a knot in your stomach as Venom picked up speed. His fast motions caused you to reach your first climax. You screamed his name as you clenched around him. Venom growled with appreciation for the noises you made for him, “My prey… all mine.” Your body was already aching, but Venom was not finished with you. He stuck his tongue down your throat once more as he continued to thrust you up the bed. The sheets balled up underneath your weak body. “Mine,” he continued to hiss as his pumped inside you. You continued to orgasm with the beast. He knew how to please you, what made you scream for him, what made you want him even more, what made you His.

Venom continued to push inside you until he spilled inside you as he reached his climax. You shrieked his name as he pulled out of you. The monster laid beside you, pulling your weak, shaky body on top of his. Your breathing was in sync with his. “My… my pr… Princess,” he whispered into your ear. You rubbed his chest, “My Prince.”

You both laid in bed together for he night, holding each other. He purred with joy and relaxation. You could listen to him for hours. “Venom… I… lo-lov-love… my… princess~” He hissed as he fell into a deep sleep.

“I love my prince,” you thought.


End file.
